National Kissing Day
by JenniBMHG1023
Summary: "I'm bored," Alvin whined obnoxiously. "Well what exactly do you want me to do about it, Alvin?" Simon asked. "I dunno, you're the smart one!" Simon racked his brains until he finally thought of something suitable to tell his brother. "Today is National Kissing Day in Britain." Alvin grinned, a mischievous glint shining bright in his eyes. 'Uh oh,' Simon thought to himself.


**A/N: Hey guys this is Jenni here :) Umm… Well there's not much to say. I got this story idea from another user, Angie J Trifid (check her out), but the point is that her story made me want to write my own, but in my own style. I have to admit, I had a lot of fun writing this one-shot. I've never done anything about Alvin and the Chipmunks, but I saw the movie a few days ago so I'm a little obsessed right now haha :) Well anyway, when you guys are done, review (please), favorite (if you like it), and tell me if you would like me to continue writing. Rated T for a little bit of cursing (just two curses I think).**

**On to the story!**

The Seville house was peaceful at the moment, both the Chipmunks and the Chipettes lounging around in the living room. The purple clad chipette was lying on the floor with the blue bespecled chipmunk, both in a deep conversation about physics. The oldest and most mischievous boy sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the television but not exactly paying attention to anything. The two green clad friends were looking through a dessert cookbook, deciding what changes to make in the ingredients and directions to make the chocolate chip ice cream cake taste better than ever. The last chipette dressed in pink was on the leather sofa, painting her nails a very cheerful yellow.

"Simon," the red clad chipmunk said to the blue bespecled one. When the bespecled chipmunk didn't look up from his conversation the red boy tossed a sofa cushion to his head.

When the cushion hit its target the blue chipmunk cursed under his breath shoving the hard cushion away from him. "What do you want Alvin?" he seethed, the conversation he was having with the purple chipette long forgotten.

"I'm bored," Alvin whined obnoxiously, annoying Simon even more.

"Well what exactly do you want me to do about it?" Simon asked his slightly older brother, annoyance evident all over his furry face.

"Entertain me!" replied the red chipmunk, obviously oblivious to the annoyance he was causing his younger sibling; either that or ignoring it... Simon rubbed his temples.

"And how exactly," he started, "do you expect me to do that?" he finished, looking at Alvin expectantly. The brother thought for a moment before coming to a sort of realization.

"I dunno you're the smart one! Think of something," The oldest brother exclaimed. The pink clad chipette looked up from her nails. She glanced at the green duo who had long ago abandoned their cookbook, and the three of them simultaneously shrugged.

Simon, on the other hand, racked his brains for something to tell Alvin so he could leave him and Jeanette alone. A witty response would just hype the already overactive chipmunk, and throwing something at him would just be thrown back but harder. He then remembered something he read in an article a few days ago.

"Today is national kissing day in Britain," The intelligent and bespecled chipmunk said. All the chipmunks gasped, except for Alvin who just grinned, a mischievous glint shining bright in his eyes.

_'Uh oh'_, Simon thought to himself.

"Well, I say we should honor this wonderful holiday," Alvin said, laughing manically.

"But, uh, Alvin, we're not British," The green clad chipmunk said to his older brother tentatively.

"Says who? I know I'm British," Alvin said in a British accent.

Brittany stopped admiring her nails and scooted next to Alvin. "Well I'm British too and would love to celebrate this great day with a certain obnoxious git" She said her hand trailing Alvin's shoulder.

"And who," He started, all the while looking into her big eyes, "May that obnoxious git be?"

"Oh I think you know him," And with that she kissed him, a small lingering kiss that had them both blushing a light scarlet and giggling a bit at each other. The four remaining chipmunks and chipettes looked at the pair dumbfounded.

"What?" they both cried out defensively.

The green chipmunk shook his head, but then a cheeky grin appeared on his face. "Hey Eleanor, do you think that maybe..." his voice trailed off.

"Oh Theodore I thought you'd never ask!" and she grabbed his chubby face and pulled it close to hers, pressing her soft lips onto his. When she let go they were both blushing and then blushed even more when Alvin wolf whistled at the pair. They both stuck their tongues out at him and Theodore moved his paw until it was holding his counterparts, their chubby faces still flushed.

Alvin looked at the last pair on the floor. He waited a few moments, rolled his eyes, waited again, and then opened his mouth. "Well?" he accused, staring at the pair.

"Well 'what'?" Simon demanded, his furry cheeks turning a light pink. Simon understood what his older, idiotic, annoying, how-are-we-possibly-related brother was implying.

"Kiss her Einstein!"

Yeah, that.

"Uh..."

"Kids, time for school!" Dave yelled, walking into the living room where everyone was seated.

'_Phew,' _thought Simon. _'Saved by the time schedule.'_

"C'mon guys, out the door and into the school building," Dave said as he ushered all six chipmunks and chippettes out the door. "Be good kids!"

Alvin stood in front of Dave. "We are not kids Dave, we are teenagers! We're 15, you know, _teen_,"

"Yeah, whatever you say Alvin," Dave replied while rolling his eyes. Alvin stuck his tongue out at his father and then hurried towards Brittany, grabbing the oldest chipette's paw.

Theodore and Eleanor looked at Simon and Jeanette, both who had stopped talking to each other.

_'Stupid Simon, stupid! National Kissing Day? That was the best you could come up with?'_ Simon scolded himself mentally while his old blue sneakers kicked at the snow. Simon let his eyes glance at his two other siblings, both of which were holding their counterparts paw. _'Why didn't you kiss her, you idiot! You could've been holding her paw right now; you could've been kissing her right now!'_

"Stupid," The blue clad chipmunk muttered to himself, kicking the snow with a little more purpose.

Jeannette tugged at her purple winter coat looking at anything but the chipmunk next to her. _'Does he not want to kiss me?'_ she asked herself. _'Am I that unattractive? Or boring? Am I not good enough for him?'_

The two chipmunks continued to either scold or question themselves while the two couples ahead of them flirted and chatted.

"Do you think Simon's going to make a move?" Eleanor whispered quietly to the group, her blond hair swaying in the wind.

Alvin scoffed; "Of course he'll make a move, I give him till third period,"

The chipmunks and the chipettes arrived at school, the usual hustle and bustle spilling about around them. The chipmunks went one way and the chipettes went another, the two groups walking towards their assigned lockers.

Simon put in his combination -Jeanette's birthday- and stared at a picture of him and his unofficial counterparts on his locker wall. Both of them were smiling, sprawled across the grass in the neighborhoods park. They were sharing a book –The Grimm Fairy Tales -, Simon holding one side and Jeannette holding the other while both of their eyes fixated on the same page, most likely the same word. Jeannette had a small flower in her hair and Simon's glasses were falling low on his nose. It was a great day and truly a beautiful picture.

Simon was so busy reminiscing on the day the picture was taken that he completely forgot where he was at the moment, you know, until Alvin reminded him.

Alvin slammed close Simons locker, the bang of the action bringing back Simon from his happy place.

"What Alvin?" Simon asked, his teeth grinding a bit.

Alvin looked like he was about to say something, but Theodore beat him to it. "Why didn't you kiss her Si?" Theodore asked timidly. He looked so innocent, so gullible to everything the world tossed him. No wonder his two older brothers were protective of him.

Simon's face softened in front of his little brother. "I don't know Theo, I guess I chickened out,"

Alvin fixated his eyes on his Einstein for a brother. "Chickened out?" he asked incredibly. "Chickened OUT?! Do you not realize that you two are meant for each other? That everyone can tell that you're gaga for each other? You finish each other's sentences, you read the same books, you sleep on the same beds during our sleepovers, heck, your locker combination is her birthday! How could you have not kissed her? What were you thinking?" Alvin demanded; not exactly mad at his intelligent brother, just exasperated. It seemed like everyone knew that the clumsy purple chippette and the sarcastic blue chipmunk were meant to be together except for the two subjects themselves.

"I wasn't thinking Alvin," Simon responded miserably. Alvin's face softened a little and looked like he was going to say something else, but the school bell rang shrilly, indicating time for first period.

"Well I'm off to chemistry," Simon told his brothers, shutting his locker door softly while saying so. He started walking down the hall when his little brother's voice stopped him mid stride.

"Don't you have that class with Jeannette?"

One word and one word only passed through the blue clad chipmunks mind at that moment:

_'Shit...'_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Everyone knew something was wrong with the shy purple chipette and the incredibly smart chipmunk the moment class started. They weren't taking notes, Simon wasn't finishing the chemistries teacher's sentences, and both of them were looking anywhere but at each other. For once, chemistry lectures were given without interruption, even when the teacher, Mr. Anderson, purposefully gave the wrong information twice, just to see if his two star students would correct him.

They didn't.

And everyone noticed.

"Jeanette,"

The chipette looked up from her paws and stared at her teacher, her cheeks turning a light pink when she noticed everyone staring at her.

"Umm, yes Mr. Anderson?" she squeaked.

"Do you know the answer?"

"The Peloponnesian war?" she guessed, her mind obviously not thinking straight. Snickers went around the room, causing her face to turn into an even brighter scarlet. Of course it wasn't the Peloponnesian war, she thought to herself. This is chemistry, not history.

"Well, I'm sure that's the answer to something Jeannette, but what I was looking for was the element that-" He was interrupted by a certain chipmunks voice.

"It's sodium," Simon said suddenly.

"I beg your pardon, Simon?" Mr. Anderson said to his star pupil.

"The answer Mr. Anderson," Simon explained. "Is sodium."

Mr. Anderson looked at the blue clad chipmunk that looked so miserable and defeated, something that Simon never showed. He then glanced at the bespecled chipette who was looking down at her paws and looking as if she would rather be anywhere but in the same classroom as Simon.

Mr. Anderson cleared his throat. "Very well then."

While their chemistry teacher continued on with his lecture, the chipette and chipmunk sneaked a peek at each other out of the corners of their eyes. It was very brief, they probably hadn't even meant to look at each other, but it was still there and they both knew it.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

When the bell rang, indicating that first period was over, Simon and Jeannette were the last to leave. Simon glanced at the chipette once more and then made his way to the door without uttering a single word. Before the bespecled chipmunk reached the door however, a light crash was heard behind him. Simon quickly turned around, not exactly surprised when he saw the klutzy chipette on the floor, her school bag and books splayed all around her.

Simon quietly made his way toward her and helped her pick up her books, not making eye contact with her at all. After the shock of seeing Simon help her with her mess after a few hours of pure awkwardness between them, Jeannette fixed her glasses and began picking up her own books and stuffing it into her bag.

"You didn't have to help me Simon," The klutzy chipette murmured silently. She hesitantly looked away from the floor and up at Simons tall frame. His grey eyes stared into hers, making her cheeks turn a light pink.

"I wanted to," Simon said simply.

"But don't you think I'm," the chipette swallowed. "Disgusting?"

The blue chipmunk's eyebrows scrunched up together, indicating that he was evidently confused. "Disgusting?" he asked. "Why on earth would I think that your disgusting Jeannette?"

"W-well, when you said that it was um, you know, national kissing day... Alvin kissed Brittany and Eleanor kissed Theodore but um..." The chipette's cheeks turned a light scarlet. "You didn't kiss me,"

Simon looked taken aback for a moment, his face a mixture of confusion and shock. He cleared his throat awkwardly and scratched the back of his head while his cheeks turned a light pink. "Well," he started, "I-I didn't know if you wanted me to k-kiss you Jeannette,"

The purple clad chipette looked at the intelligent chipmunk as if he were stupid. "Well of course I want-" but apparently Simon hadn't heard her because he continued rambling on.

"Of course I would understand if you didn't want to kiss me, I mean I'm not as cool as Alvin or as good of a cook as Theo, and we're best friends so I would s-suspect that-"

"Simon"

"Affects how we look at each other and all."

"Si,"

"Of course if you asked me, I wouldn't mind kissing you. I mean, I actually really want to kiss you. I have for a really long time honestly and-"

The chipette rolled her eyes and shook Simon's shoulder, forcing him to stop speaking and look at her curiously.

"You ramble a lot when you're nervous," she pointed out to him matter-of-factly.

Simon blushed a little, but then his mouth formed a smirk reserved only for Jeannette.

"I know,"

And so the blue clad chipmunk kissed the shy chipette, their lips saying everything that they have wanted to say to each other for a really long time. Simon pulled Jeannette closer to him, nearly making her sit on his lap on the floor, and wrapped his paws around her small waist. Jeannette wound her arms up his neck and to his hair, her small fingers tugging and pulling lightly at it.

Of course the couple was so busy loving the feeling of their lips against each other that they didn't notice, nor honestly care, when the classroom door opened and pairs of feet came trotting in.

"I told you so," Alvin told Eleanor. The blond chipette rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the cocky chipmunk. Alvin mimicked her and then watched as his younger, and smarter, brother sat on the floor, his lips in a passionate embrace with the usually timid chipette. Alvin looked at the red watch on his wrist before finally rolling his eyes and all but yelling, "Okay guys we get it! You finally admitted that you love each other and are happily expressing your new found love on the floor of your favorite teacher's classroom. Now let's get up and go to lunch you stupid and disgustingly annoying love birds,"

The couple on the floor didn't even acknowledge Alvin's presence, much less his command. Alvin groaned and slapped the palm of his hand to his face.

"Seriously guys, stop sticking each other's tongues down your throat and let's get to lunch,"

Jeannette seemed to have heard the red clad chipmunks request because she began to separate her lips from Simon, but the blue clad chipmunk was not keen on letting his counterpart separate from him for he pulled her closer to him and stuck his middle finger up at his older brother behind Jeannette's back. The oldest chipmunk glared.

"Why you son of a-" Alvin growled, not able to finish his curse at his brother because a certain pink clad chipette tugged at his arm and forced him to look at her.

"What?" He demanded haughtily. He then quickly composed himself when he saw his counterpart glaring at him venomously. "I mean, yes sweetheart?"

Brittany's eyes softened a little and said, "Much better," before continuing on with what she wanted to tell the oldest chipmunk.

"Alvin, leave them alone. Let them have some alone time," she said softly while running her hand up his arm.

"But he gave me the finger!" Alvin countered, pointing at his middle finger with his other hand for emphasis.

The pink clad chipette rolled her eyes at her counterpart's immaturity. "I don't care Alvin. Let's go,"

"But-"

"Alvin," she warned, her eyes daring him to contradict her request.

"Fine..." The red clad chipmunk sighed in defeat. His counterpart smiled, glad that she got what she wanted, and took his big paw into her small ones. She laced their fingers together and then faced Theodore and Eleanor.

"C'mon guys, let's go," she said lightly as she began walking towards the door.

"What about Simon?" the green eyed chipmunk asked.

"And Jeannette?" the blond haired chipette added.

Brittany turned around and glanced at green clad couple. Then she stood on her tippy toes to look past Simon and Jeannette who had somehow managed to go from the floor onto a desk, their lips still firmly locked.

_'Damn,'_ she thought. _'They sure know how to hold their breath.'_

"Simon and Jeannette are a little," she paused, trying to think of the right word. "Busy," she concluded. "They're both a little busy right now,"

Eleanor and Theodore both glanced back at the couple on the desk and smiled lightly at each other. They both knew it was going to happen eventually.

With a little nod from Brittany all the chipmunks, except for Simon and Jeannette, headed towards the door, leaving the new couple kissing on top of a desk.


End file.
